FateGarfield Order
by Deathscytherito
Summary: It is time for the most epic story of Fate yet with Garfield using new powers to defeat new threats. Will he be able to stop Gawain from takin over world?


Fate Garfield Order

It was sunny day in sunny land of Chaldeasmericapan, and sun was shining bright on land of Chaldeasmericapan. Garfield was relaxing in snowy lands of mountain with lasagna, with the sheer heat of his muscled body causing snow and ice melt around him.

"Such a nice day it is I think I am enjoying this nice day" Said Garfield in response to peaceful nice day of today.

Meanwhile in imaginary space somewhere in the lands.

"It is time to bring the light of justice and righteousness back into the world. I have seen corruptness of humanity with my own eyes and we must save this world. And then we will be able to bring King Arthur to world and have her become righteous king of world, and bring prosperity to lands." Said Knight Sun Gawainn with righteousness but also polite.

"Yes, we shall make lands fair for poor peoples and downtrodden person." Said Robin Hood Theif Man.

"To help us we have Gilles Rais man, who is very nice man and will help us save innocent." Said Giwan.

"Yes, I am very nice man and I will not kill innocents for the Dark Gods." Said Bluebeard Galles.

"Now, onwards, komrades!" Said Gwainn

Back in Chaldeasmericapan, Garfield was still chill.

"What perfect day, nothing gone wrong so far. Maybe evil is finally vanquish" Says Garfunkle.

Suddenly call on Garfield voice headset.

"Garfield, renegade servant have appeared to take over world." Said Gudako on telephone to Garfield.

"Yes, I know I must take care of." Says Garfilf with acknowledging.

With mammoth strength and speed faster than fifty angry sweatbands, Garfield leapt off towards menace.

Garfield landed in Unined Kingdons, in Brittania. He look around for menace, but instead found Tommy Oiseau.

"I did not hit her, it's not true, it's bullshit, I did not hit her, I did naht. Oh hi Garfield." Said Tommy Wiseau to Garfielf.

"Hi Tommy." Says Garfield with respect to Master Tommy.

"Ahahaha. So, how's your sex life." Asked Tomy wiseu.

"Very good, I have been doing all the ladies, and eating lasagna, including your wive". Says garifaeld with honesty.

"GARFIELD, YOU ARE TEARING ME APART! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME, WHY. Oh god, forgive me..." shouted wommy wiseau with sandess as he put loaded gun into his mouth and shot himself to dead.

"Very sad." Said Garfield with sadness.

Garfielf combtunue walking and came to scene of servants.

"Stop evil scum, you have violate law, lay down weapon and come wtih me or I will defeat you." Said garfield with forewarnings.

"Nonsense, surely you see that world is full of evils, we are just trying to help defeat evils and bring new peace to worl." Said Gawan with nice conviction.

"You are right that worl is full of evil but to take over is evil, people are free and meant to be free, you cannot put rull over them."

"That might be true, but we are representive of true ruller of Britain, Arthur Pendragon, who is righteous ruler of Britani, and thus we are not doing any wrong." said Robino Hod.

"Fools, time is long past since time of roudning table, I will face you in combat to defeat." Replies garfnukle.

"Very well, let us fight in honorable one versus one combat." Said Gawain.

"No, you are fool, there is no honor for this beast, it is time I use R'lyeh text to summon eldrithc abomination for devouring." Said Gilles del ros as he used book to summon beasts from beyond stars.

"Fool, you may have prelti spellbook but I have necrononominomic." said Garfield as he pulled out necronnomicon and summoned Cthulhu who shot giant yellow eldritch laser at Gilles.

"This light... without dobut it is light of blessing of Jeanne Dark..." said Gilles with tears down eyes as he was about to be consumed by laser.

"What have I..." Gilles could not finish repentacne before hwas consumed by eldrithc light.

"Gilles was corrupt in heart, but I am man of people." Said Robin Hood who used cloak to disappear into thin air and shooting at Garfield with many speed.

"You are very quick Robing ood, and you are man of the poor people, but you have forgotten simple thing." Said Garfield as he pulled out Colt Single Action Army ande did gun spinning while dodging all arrow.

Suddenly Garfielf used laser precision reaction to tell exactyl when Robint Hood would go next and shot him in head with revovler with power beyond noble phantasm.

"You're pretty good." Said Garfield with fingergun as robin hood fell over dead.

"You have proved yourself worthy. Join the order of new camelot, we desire only strongest and bravest kngiths." Offered Gawain to Garfield.

"Garfield is knight to nobody but himself." Said Garfield.

"So be it, then, let us battle!" shouted Gawain with righteous

Garfield called upon True Clarent sword, and Gawain wielded Excalibur Galatine, and two went to combat with fighting. Gawain was fast, but Garfielf was faster, and Garfield cut off Gawain left arm.

"Now give up, worthy adversary." Said Garfield to Gawain.

"T'is but a scratch." Said Gawain with conviction.

"A scratch? You're arm off." said Garfield wtih confusion.

"No tis not isn't." Said Gawain with confidence.

"But what that is that?" Asked Garfield pointing to stump.

"...I've had worse." Replied Gawain with truth.

"You are liear" Shouted Garfielf.

"Come on, you cat." Said Gawain who used remaining arm to throw calibur glatine into air and created miniature sun.

"EXCALIBUAUH GALATINE!" shouted Gawain as he used ultimate attack on Garfielf.

"You are dieging now, Gawain." Said Garifelf as he used Clarent and activated true pawor.

"CLARENT BLOOD GARFIELD!" shouted Garfielfd as he used Clarent's power of hatred against Arthur and knights.

"Impossible, that is Moedred sword" said Gawain as clarent blood power outpowered sun power and he was evaporated. However, was not end of Gawain, as he and Garfield's soul were transported into night sky flower field, both had only fists for final battle.

"My dedication to king artha will not allow me to be defaeatd, Garfield, I will use my soul to defeat you." Said Gawain and he and Garfield began to exchange manly blows with naked bodies.

Gawain uppercutted Garfield, sending him into floor.

"Submit now, Sir Garfield, and you may have place in neo camelot." Said Gawain wit hrespect.

"No, you are the one that shall submit." said Garfield as he suddenly teleported and grabbed Gawain with force and closeness and piledrived him into ground, final defeating him.

Gawain's mana was complete depleted and he began to fade away.

"Sir Garfielf, promise me you will help bring back true king of britani." asked Gwaaain with honor.

"You are worthy adversary, I will honor your request." Said Garfield as Gwaain and flower field began to dematerialize, and Garfield was sent back to real wrold.

"It is time for me to summon Arthur king." said Garfield as he tapped into the power of the root and summoned Artoria soul into physical human body.

"Impossible, how have you done this." Asked Artoria with surprise at being humanity again.

"Honorable warrior had me make the promsie and garfield awlways keep promise." Said Garfield with respect for fallen Gawain.

"I see, thank you Sir Garfield."

"Now it is time for making you the new Prime Minister of Britain, and you will make Britain great agin." Said Garfield with favoritism towards democratic american way, although he would also make sure Artoria was prime minister no matter what with his amazing charismatic.

"Yes, let us do, Sir Garfreld." Said Artoria as the two of them went into sunset to gather votes and go to parliament and become politic leader in Britain.

Brittania and America was save again, and ture justice was in world as always. Will Altria and Garfield complete race for prime ministry? Tune in next time.

AN: Takahashi Rie, you are very good voice actress, so I am giving you generous offer of voicing my fanfictions in Japanese for free. I know you are very big fan of my work, so please contact me.


End file.
